The Enterprise JavaBean (EJB) specification, published by Sun Microsystems, Inc. of Palo Alto, Calif., describes ways in which a user can execute queries against a database, as well as ways in which a user can communicate queries to an EJB container. Presently, the EJB 2.0 specification forces users to hard-code finder queries into a deployment descriptor for an EJB. A user develops a query before deploying the EJB. Once the EJB is deployed, the user is able to execute the query. A problem exists with this approach, however, in that it is necessary to redeploy the EJB every time the user wishes to run a new query.